My Immortal
by Lady Venom2
Summary: A brief look back, it seems Depth Charge cared more for Rampage than what he'd like to admit


This story takes place before Omicron/Rugby. When Protoform X had just begun his experimentation's, and Depth Charge knew nothing of the project.  
  
My Immortal  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm so tired of being here  
  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
  
And if you have to leave  
  
I wish that you would just leave  
  
Because your presence still lingers here  
  
And it won't leave me alone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Depth Charge walked through the hallways. He was on patrol duty since one of his men quit at the last minute. At the end of the hallway he noticed a tray of energon sitting outside a door. Picking it up, he knocked. First, before opening the door he opened a small slot that allowed him to look into the cell. Only after seeing the prisoner tightly secured did he open the door.  
  
"Hey, pal, I've got some food here for you."  
  
The large robot pressed himself up against the wall, large metal chains slack on the floor. Nervous green eyes on the tray.  
  
"Not hungry." Was his quick reply.  
  
Depth Charge took a hesitant step forward, the tray held in front of him like a peace offering.  
  
"Hey," He set the tray down gently between them. Still trying to sooth him.  
  
"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you."  
  
After an uneasy silence, the robot poked the energon. Sensing no reaction from Depth Charge, he dug his hands into the food savagely.  
  
Pausing only long enough to say, "Thank you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just to much that time cannot erase  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Depth Charge watched the Maximal devour his food. The sound of a lock caused Depth Charge to turn, and face the scientist.  
  
"I believe you're done. Now, if you'll get the tray, you can get back to your duties."  
  
Bending down, green eyes watched him in terror. And a raspy voice whispered two words for his audios only.  
  
"Depth Charge!'  
  
Jumping slightly at the sound of his name, the scientist opened his mouth to finish, but Depth Charge quickly left. But the words still lingered. And they kept him there, hiding long after his shift had ended, until the red Maximal returned, almost ten cycles later. He watched the guards drag him back to his cell. He seemed, smaller somehow.  
  
Once he was alone again, Depth Charge unlocked the cell door. Upon entering he saw the guards had not even bothered to lock him in his chains. He was crouching in the farthest corner, still trembling from what they had done to him. Kneeling down, Depth Charge placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.  
  
Gasping in fear, he scampered away from the comforting gesture. Depth Charge watched in shock.  
  
"Primus, what did they do to you?"  
  
Standing up, about to concede defeat he heard a sound. Turning he heard it again.  
  
"Depth Charge?"  
  
Eyes wide, he nodded slowly in agreement.  
  
"Yes, I'm Depth Charge. What's your name?"  
  
Placing a hand on his chest, he watched Depth Charge slowly kneel in front of him.  
  
"I'm Xannon."  
  
Upon closer inspection, Depth Charge could see scratches, and bits of upturned metal all over the bots' body. He could also see Xannon shaking from again with fresh memory of the ten cycles gone past.  
  
Reaching out Depth Charge placed a reassuring arm around Xannons shoulders. And he, in turn, after a moment's resistance, accepted the embrace, making himself comfortable in the crook of the Maximals arm.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have all of me  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
With a jolt, Depth Charge awoke. Checking his clock, he found he was on duty in twenty minutes. Xannon was curled up under his arm, still asleep. He felt bad leaving without telling him. But a slight stirring diminished his fears. Looking down, he saw green eyes staring up at him, and a smile on his face.  
  
"You're still here."  
  
Depth Charge nodded, deciding to stay a little longer.  
  
"Yeah, what? You think I would leave you here all alone?" He lightly joked, but he knew he had hit a nerve, and he mentally winced.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Xannon suddenly looked at him.  
  
"Don't."  
  
Shifting a little, Depth Charge looked at him.  
  
"Don't what? Apologize?"  
  
He shook his head, pulling out of the others embrace.  
  
"Don't feel. Please don't be afraid."  
  
With Xannon suddenly out of proximity, Depth Charge found himself missing the others touch. But he was on duty now, and needed to leave. But he promised to come back later and visit.  
  
"Wait."  
  
Pausing at the door, Depth Charge turned back to Xannon.  
  
"Depth Charge, will you be my friend?"  
  
The question took him off guard, and he answered truthfully.  
  
"Of course I will."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You used to captivate me  
  
By your resonating light  
  
But now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Upon returning much later that night, he found the cell empty of all signs of life. Frantic, Depth Charge checked every available cell that he could, but came up empty handed. And it wasn't until much later, that his and Xannon's paths crossed again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Opening his eyes, Depth Charge growled.  
  
"Even in sleep he finds me!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just to much that time cannot erase  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Moving quickly, he locked away any compassion that he felt and left for the waters. The longing he once felt for Xannon had all but died; along with any resemblance to him Rampage once held.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have all of me  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
But even through his rage, he swore he could still see Xannon looking at him. Through this monsters eyes, and every time he saw him, the hushed words repeated themselves in his head, making every battle he fought a release for the lives lost on Omicron, and a torture for the promise made between two friends.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I've tried so hard to tell myself you're gone  
  
And though you're still with me  
  
I've been alone all along  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bending down, green eyes watched him in terror. And a raspy voice whispered two words for his audios only:  
  
"Help me."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Evanescence owns My Immortal, I own the plot. 


End file.
